Punching Pillows
by AnneMarkus
Summary: They both have their own problems, so it's hard to play class mom on top of that. Good thing they have each other. (Now updated to not be an incomprehensible mess of code, I hope.)
1. Meeting

Yaoyorozu first met her in official business. It was the first week of class still, the same day she was elected vice-rep of 1-A (though apparently that might change soon). After class, she was guided by Mr. Aizawa to the teacher's lounge, bag already on her back.

The instructor sighed. "So, Midoryia's bailed out already, huh?"

"Don't hold it against him." She waved her hand dismissively. "His mother was worried sick after she heard that security was breached during lunch. Apparently, he couldn't get a word in to explain what had really happened. Anyhow, he told me he'd be stepping down. I think Mr. Iida will be taking my place as vice-representative." Her eyes were focused forward the whole time, dutiful purpose in her walk.

The teacher nodded, though it was clear he didn't care, one way or the other. He stopped as they reached their destination. "Well, I'll be going, then. Vlad King'll keep an eye on you all. I trust you're probably the least likely students to blow things up, anyway... hopefully." And with that happy thought, he was off, sleeping bag tucked under his arm.

Momo nodded, though by now it was just to herself, then walked in. She was immediately accosted.

"My, it seems that class A is the last to arrive! And what's this? Could it be that you've only sent one representative? Is this your way of looking down on class B? You'd do well not to underestimate-" Monoma Neito collapsed with a swift chop to the neck. The redhead behind him smiled apologetically, holding him up by the scruff like a disobedient kitten.

"Sorry about that. He can be a bit... much. You're Yaoyorozu, right?" She extended a hand, holding her vice-rep with the other. "Kendo Itsuka. I hope our classes will get along! ...for the most part."

...

The meeting itself was mostly uneventful (except for the one time Monoma woke up, but Kendo dealt with that fast enough). The other class reps and vice-reps weren't nearly as flashy, to Yaoyorozu's relief. Of course, they ahdn't gotten into any real official business, being so early on in the school year, but still. She looked forward to working with them throughout the year.

She stood in front of the school gate, hearing soft steps behind her. "Yo, Yaoyorozu! Waiting on something?"

"Ms. Kendo. I'm currently waiting for my driver, he'll arrive shortly. Are you headed home?" She slipped into a soft smile, practiced through years of accompanying her parents to social events.

"Yeah! Though, I'm just taking the train. Do you live far off? Didn't think I'd ever see someone with a personal driver..."

"Hmm... somewhat. It's certainly a good walk away from the nearest station, but it's more on Mother's insistence. Where do you live?" She tilted her head, finger on her chin; another soft and practiced motion.

"Down by the Hoth prefecture... well, my dad does, anyhow." And she gave Momo that expression. The one she knew well meant it'd probably be rude to ask further.

"Well, that's hardly out of the way for me. Care to come with? Tenshu should be here any... Ah, here he is." Kendo jumped as the ever-silent Tenshu Unyo seemingly materialized beside them, a black SUV behid him. "Ah, apologies. He has a tendency of sneaking up on people."

"I'm amazed he can do it in a car... A-Are you sure it wouldn't be much trouble, Yaoyorozu?" The girl rubbed her neck with a shy smile.

"Nonsense. It's the least I could do, since you helped me with Mr. Monoma." And before further objection could be announced, she entered the car. Under the silent stare of Tenshu, Kendou had little choice but to do the same.

...

"..." The ride was silent, for the most part. The rich girl had made something of a habit of revising the day's lessons as she gazed out the window, but it'd hardly behoove her to leave a guest uncomfortable. "...did you do well in the entrance exam, Ms. Kendou?"

"Hmm? Oh! I forgot you got in through recommendations. Yeah, I'd say I did well... I placed 5th, though I really just tried to keep everyone out of trouble. I'd barely have passed if we didn't get awarded rescue points." She rubbed her neck again... maybe it was some form of tick?

"But they did. It's no less meritous to pass by aiding others, what with it being a test of your heroics. I'm sure you did far better than I could have."

"Heh, guess we'll never know... but I doubt it."

"...what about the exercise yesterday? Did you and your partner do well?" This wasn't going well, it seemed. '_When was the last time I talked to someone my age, really...?_'

"Oh, yeah! I got paired with Fukidashi and we were the villains, so it was pretty easy to just blockade them out. Who was your partner, Yaoyorozu?"

"I... I'd rather not talk about it." '_I could feel his eyes boring into me the whole exercise..._' Just the thought of those damn grapes sent a chill down her spine.

"...? I-If you say so..." The car lurched to a halt. "Hmm? Oh, this is my stop! Thanks for the ride, Yaomomo!"

"Y-Yao... yes, of course. I'll see you tomorrow, Ms. Kendo." They waved each other goodbye as the martial arts hero-to-be hopped off, heading down the street. The girl in the ponytail, meanwhile, seemed suddenly lost in thought before glancing over at the rearview mirror. "W-What?"

Tenshu looked back at her, a silent, knowing smile in his eyes. He drove off again without a word.


	2. Plans

Her dad wasn't awake yet. Or he'd left early. Either way, Kendo sighed in relief. She'd been lamenting the fact that their schedules lined up ever since started... two days ago? Wow, it'd only been that little time? It sure felt like a good few weeks had passed.

'_Maybe I'll go with scrambled eggs today... but toast is quicker. Yeah, don't wanna risk missing the train._' She retrieved the toaster from its dusty confines of the cupboard. '_Just goes to show we need to start eating at home more..._' One slice of bread and in the process of being toasted later, the girl started throwing on the uniform she'd set aside yesterday. She was about to turn on the TV, but a loud horn blared from outside. The hell...?

"Ms. Kendou! Are you home!"

What the _hell_?!

...

With a piece of toast in one hand and her backpack in the other, Kendou Itsuka found herself once more inside the Yaoyorozu family SUV. Good thing she was one to prepare for things the day before.

"So... Y-Yaomomo? How did you know my adress?" _'And should I __be calling the police?_'

"I did not. I believe Tenshu looked it up on the phonebook. I was quite surprised myself when we stopped here." She sipped a cup of tea, because of course she did. How she didn't spill a single drop was, to Kendou, one of the great mysteries of the universe.

Well, at least it saved on the train fare, and Yaoyorozu wasn't the worst company. Still, she made sure her phone was charged, in case she needed to dial 911 for whatever reason.

"So what's Mr. Aizawa like? Must be the strict type, if he made you all miss the opening ceremony."

"Hmm... no, not really. He spends most of class time in a sleeping bag." She set aside her finished tea, smiling as if that was perfectly normal.

"I-Is that so...?" '_Does this girl not get phazed by anything?_'

"Well, Mr. Vlad King said we'd be doing rescue training today. I'm sure you have a bunch of strategies for that, huh?"

A soft porcelain clatter rang as the raven-haired girl put down her teacup just a bit too fast. '_So it's doing bad in class that really worries you, huh? ...wait, did she not know?!'_

_..._

"Wait, what happened? Why's training cancelled?"

"Apparently Vlad King had to go help with a villain attack?"

"I heard it was class A that got attacked though?"

"What?! Are they okay? What happened?"

Kendo slapped a suddenly very large hand into the podium. "Alright, alright! I'm as worried as any of you, but just worrying won't do us any good. So, for now, the teacher's told me to take us through what'll be happening at the Sports Festival soon. Monoma, if whatever you're about to say has anything to do with class A, put that damn hand down!"

'_R__eally though... I hope they're all okay..._'

...

"I see... so Midoryia was the only one injured? That could have gone a lot worse, then. I hope Recovery Girl can handle it."

"As do I, Ms. Kendou." Momo looked out the car window, finally with a bit of a nervous edge beneath her calm demeanor.

"It's only been a few days and you've all already gone through a lot, huh? I hope this is just a case of starting off on the wrong foot..." She bit her lip. Really, how could she not be a bit scared, even if she hadn't been in the line of fire?

Momo just nodded, hands clasped together tightly. Kendo felt her heart drop a bit. If she was already feeling skittish herself, for someone who was actually there, who came face to face with so many villains at once...

"Hmm... I know! We should do something fun! You know, to try to get everybody to de-stress. I heard Yanagi and Tsunotori talking about karaoke, that could be nice!" The redhead put on her best smile, though a slightly shaky one. She didn't exactly like it when Tetsutetsu called her Big Sis, but if that was going to be her role, she'd do her best to act the part.

Yaoyorozu, though, just tilted her head, seemingly confused. "Karaoke...?"

"Yeah! Wait..." '_She can't possibly..._' "...h-have you never been to a karaoke bar, Yaomomo?"

The socialite looked away, scratching at her cheek. "You haven't?! Well, we've gotta do it now! If we do girls' night... that's thirteen people. Hmm, that might be a bit cramped for just one room, I'll have to talk budget with everybody."

Now this Momo seemed more sure about. "Oh, don't worry about that. Just make sure that everybody's fine with going friday. I'll handle the rest, Ms. Kendou." That soft smile on her face would've looked almost overconfident, if Itsuka didn't know any better.

"Are you sure? Here, let me give you my number. Just text me if you need any help, okay?" The redhead's own cell was a decent model, though nothing compared to the top-of-the-line device the other girl pulled out. In just a moment, they had a plan... well, one of them did, anyway. Kendou just hoped nothing would go too horribly wrong.

"Looks like we're prepared. I'll see you tomorrow, Ms. Kendou." It was only then that she realized the car had stopped, and she was home. She'd have to remember to talk to Tenshou when she got her biker license.

"Y-Yeah. Remember, call me if you need anything!" She hopped off,backpack slung over her shoulder. She waved the impossibly silent SUV goodbye, then entered her house trying to make even less noise.


End file.
